See No Evil
by LeeGivesMiddleFingerSalutes
Summary: Romance//Mystery//Horror and maybe even a little romance. Who knows.
1. Prologue

Aden lay face up on the cold, hard metal table staring at the sickeningly bright flourescent lights above him.

He switched his glance over to the large security officer standing by the door, then at the syringe he held tightly in his hand, probably full of a large strong dose of liquid seditives, and he felt a grin slowly creep across his lips.

He listened to his slow, even breathing until it was interrupted by a fit of coughs, and his name being called followed by instructions to sit down.

Instead of answering and obeying like he should have, he sat up and winked at the nurse who was making her way towards the door.

"Aden, i know you can hear me. Stop ignoring me, and do as i say." Dr. Smiths voice sounded authoritive and bossy, yet pleading.

Aden felt his grin grow wider as he turned around, crossed his arms, stared the doctor straight in the eye, and spoke for the first time in probably 3 weeks. Who knows. Time flies when you're locked up in a mental hospital.

"No." his voice came out exactly how you think it would. Small and quiet. It matched his figure. Short, pale, and skinny with dark hair and strange green eyes. A grade A white boy.

"You may stand then, i suppose." the doctors statement came out sounding more like a question.

"Good. I wasn't planning on doing anything but."

"So i guess this means-" another fit of coughs, "-that we're going to stare at eachother for an hour until you get bored and go back to staring at the celing?"

Aden snorted. "Guess so." he didn't tear his gaze away from the doctors blue green eyes the whole time.

"If i ask you a question, will you answer it?"

_Huh. That's a first._ Aden cleared his throat.

"Depends."

"Why did you do it?"

"_It wasn't me._" the three words slipped out of his mouth, dripping with venom.

His vision went black. His body started shaking and the last thing he felt-and heard-was it hitting the hard, icy linoleium floor with a dull thud.

**Everything will now be in Aden's past.**


	2. Chapter 1

_Buzz, buzz..ADEN YOU HAVE A NEW TEXT MESSAGE!_

"AHH! FUCK ME SIDEWAYS!" he watched as his phone went from being at his ear in one piece, to the wall in 2.

_What a plesent way to be woken up at 6 in the morning on a Saturday._he thought. He opeaned his eyes slowly, revealing his surroundings.

Neon green walls, fluffy pink pillows, and a soft bed. The sunlight spilled through the open window, making everything all the more brighter. It made Aden want to throw up and rub the bile all over the walls. Or at least paint them a darker color.

_The hell? Where am i?_

As if his mind was read, the door creaked open revealing a half naked girl he was pretty sure he'd never met in his life.

"Hi! You're awake!" oh yeah. This was definately her room. The squeaky voice, bleach blonde hair, big blue eyes, an skin and athletic body gave that away pretty quick.

She jumped on the bed causing him to fall off onto the darker pink carpet.

"OHMYGAWD I'M SOOO SORRY! ARE YOU OK DENNY?!"

_Denny? What the fuck?_ the memories of what happened last night flooded back to him and he smiled widely and stretched. _Nice._ he mentally patted himself on the back.

"Yeah. I'm good." he scrambled for his clothes and put them on not bothering to see if they were put on properly. He spotted his keys and wallet on the nightstand grabbed them and started for the door when he realized he forgot his phone.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Jesus! Her voice was so annoying! It made Aden want to rip her vocal chords out.

He turned around and grinned. "To fly with dragons with dragons in their land apart. I'll call you, ok?" he grabbed his phone and ran before she threw what looked like an empty beer bottle at him.

Once down the stairs, out the door, and across the lawn, he was in his white piece-o-shit honda driving with the windows down and the music up. It was a nice day for Hudsonville.

He pulled into the CVS parking lot and turned off the engine.

Walking into the store that smelled like old people and new shoes, he glanced at the aisles and found the one with all of the pain medication. His head pounded.

As he was paying for the box of "Alkaseltzer Hangover Relief." when memories? Whatever they were, they were much more intense and vivid as the ones before, washed over him.

**Heavy breathing. Screaming. Cries of terror. It smelled like someone locked him in a soiled dog cage.**_**Where am i?! Why can't i see?!**__**swoosh**_** of cars fly by. They were distant, so he assumed he was on the roof of a building.**_**vrooom**__**vroom**_** and the sobbing and pleading of the young woman got louder, then the sickening sound of bones being broken and flesh being torn. The **_**vroom**_** for sure was no leaf blower.** a rose on his arms as he let the reality of what just happened sink in. He just

He felt along the walls. They felt wet, and smelled like rust. As gross as it was, running his hands along walls covered in what he assumed to be blood, he continued. He had to find a way out.

He felt a door knob and turned it. A blast of cold air hit his face and body through his thin black t-shirt and tight blue jeans. He felt the ground beneath his feet get harder as he walked. He heard beeps and the thoughts were

"No! No please don't! I'll do anything please don't hurt me!" a young womans voice.

"I won't hur-" he was cut off by more pleading and sobbing.

He heard footsteps get near, and the

He started to move back trying to find the door breathing heavily and shaking hard, half from terror and half from being cold.

He froze when he heard laughter as the being turned what sounded like a

He couldn't move. He could barely breathe. He was shaking harder now, knees weak and about to give in. He felt warm tears come from his blind eyes and run down his face.

"Sir? Sir are you alright?"

Aden opeaned his eyes and bolted up. He looked around at the farmiliar insides of CVS, and breathed a sigh of relief. The cashier ofered to help him up, and he greatfully took it.

Once he was upright, he smoothed his shirt, ran his fingers through his hair, paid for the medication, and declared that his mind was fucked and he was tired, so he fell asleep at the CVS and the "memory" was a dream.

He turned the radio on letting the familiar sounds of Marylin Manson suffocate him.

-Home.-

Aden flopped down on the soft leather couch after taking a shower and eating some food and turned on the television.

He flipped through the channels, stopping at the news thinking _"What the hell why not?_.

As the headline "Local teenage girl found dead on the rooftop of Dad's smoke shop." flashed across the screen, the remote fell to the floor, and so did the can of pop Aden held in his hand.


	3. Chapter 2

Throwing the dripping wet towel into the hamper was alot of work. First Aden had to summon up the strength to get up off the floor where he was curled into the fetal position, then get over his lightheadedness, walk ALL the way upstairs to the bathroom, then throw it, then walk ALL the way down the stairs only to trip and fall over the remote he was too stupid to pick up.

_Son of a bitch!_

He started flailing like a fish out of water. Throwing anything that got in his way. Screaming like a 6 year old who just found out his X-BOX live account was cancelled. Making the neighbors think he was crazy. Not that he cared.

He figured it was enough when he glanced at his dog sitting on the top of the stairs looking at him with an expression on his face that said, "_What the hell is your deal? Are you stupid?_"

Inhaling and exhaling a few deep breaths, he crawled over to the floor where he left the remote and turned off the television.

_"Why the fuck did just do that?"_ yes, this was said aloud.

_Why the hell am i talking to myself?! DAMNIT STOP!_ he felt the dogs eyes burning a hole into his back.

"Shut up dog!"

Aden summoned the strength to get up and drag his body to his bedroom where his phone was charging.

_Gotta get my mind off..it._ "it" being the incidentthatshallnotbenamed.

_What better way to get your mind off stuff then calling Amber and Tyler, huh Aden?_ he chuckled out loud and and hit the send button when he found Tyler's name after scrolling for a few short seconds through his contacts.

As the phone was ringing he realized he wasted his time. Tyler was number 6 on his speed dial.

"Dumbass." verbally abusing himself, again.

"Well hi to you too dick." Tyler laughed on the other line.

"Not you stupid me."

"You know it's really not healthy to talk to yourself Aden. My mom's a therapist i think i would know."

"Speaking of your mom, tell her i said i had fun last night."

He knew Tyler was probably shaking his head as he said "Get over it Aden. It's really gross. You don't see me hitting on your sister do you?"

"Who would hit on my sister?"

"..yeah you're right lame comeback. I am so sorry."

Laughing, Aden replied "Wow we got way off subject." good old Tyler. Always able to get your mind off things, whether it was intentional or not he always found a way. "I called you to ask if you wanted to come over and help me. I want to get so fucked up that the hangover i'll have tommorow morning will make this hangover i got now look smaller then your IQ."

"See it's comments like that that make me want to rip out all your pubic hairs you ass. But i can't turn down getting drunk. You know me too well."

Aden grinned. "Alright. 8 good?"

"Yup."

"Okay. Feel free to invite your mom."

**Click**

His grin got wider. _God i'm such a smartass._

He flipped his phone open and found Amber's number in his contacts and hit "New Message" knowing she wouldn't answer if he called.

He rolled his eyes.

_Hey. You wanna come over tonight around 8 and get shitfaced with me and tyler?_

Within no less then 10 seconds his phone vibrated.

**Why the hell would i want to do that?**

_We both know you're in love with me Amber just admit it._

**Yeah sure why not. But in all seriousness. Why would i want to?**

_Tyler might invite his brother._ hitting the send button was suicide, but he did it anyways. Why? He's badass that's why.

**...damnit. Fine i'm in.**

_Thatta girl. Don't invite any of your freak friends though, k?_

**Fuck you. I won't need to i'll have two freaks bugging me all night already.**

He laughed as he read the message. _Harsh. I cried a little._

**Oh really? That's cool.**

_God you're such a bitch._

**Aww (: thank you Aden.**

_Anytime. See you at 8._

He put his phone back on the charer, turned on his heels, and walked out the door almost tripping over somehing hard. He stopped and thought about looking back to see waht it was but decided against it with a "Nah." and a shake of his head. He figured it was best if he didn't know

Sliding down the railing of his stairs, he realized how messy his house actually was, went into the cleaning closet, got all the necissities and began to clean. Hopefuly it would keep his mind off things until later.


	4. Chapter 3

Aden lay face up on the cold, hard metal table staring at the sickeningly bright flourescent lights above him.

He switched his glance over to the large security officer standing by the door, then at the syringe he held tightly in his hand, probably full of a large strong dose of liquid seditives, and he felt a grin slowly creep across his lips.

He listened to his slow, even breathing until it was interrupted by a fit of coughs, and his name being called followed by instructions to sit down.

Instead of answering and obeying like he should have, he sat up and winked at the nurse who was making her way towards the door.

"Aden, i know you can hear me. Stop ignoring me, and do as i say." Dr. Smiths voice sounded authoritive and bossy, yet pleading.

Aden felt his grin grow wider as he turned around, crossed his arms, stared the doctor straight in the eye, and spoke for the first time in probably 3 weeks. Who knows. Time flies when you're locked up in a mental hospital.

"No." his voice came out exactly how you think it would. Small and quiet. It matched his figure. Short, pale, and skinny with dark hair and strange green eyes. A grade A white boy.

"You may stand then, i suppose." the doctors statement came out sounding more like a question.

"Good. I wasn't planning on doing anything but."

"So i guess this means-" another fit of coughs, "-that we're going to stare at eachother for an hour until you get bored and go back to staring at the celing?"

Aden snorted. "Guess so." he didn't tear his gaze away from the doctors blue green eyes the whole time.

"If i ask you a question, will you answer it?"

_Huh. That's a first._ Aden cleared his throat.

"Depends."

"Why did you do it?"

"_It wasn't me._" the three words slipped out of his mouth, dripping with venom.

His vision went black. His body started shaking and the last thing he felt-and heard-was it hitting the hard, icy linoleium floor with a dull thud.

**Everything will now be in Aden's past.**


End file.
